


My Same

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: They both were stubborn to a fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Adele "My Same"

_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in_  
 _I think you're stubborn except you're always softening_  
 _You say I'm selfish I agree with you on that_  
 _I think you're giving out way too much in fact_  

* * *

 

"It's only logical, Jon. Surely you must see the merit of such arrangement," said Sansa exasperatedly. Her hands rubbed together as she tried to warm herself. She should've brought her gloves earlier.

"It's wrong, is what it is!" Jon exclaimed, as frustrated as his half-sister turned cousin.

"Except it's not. Cousins marry all the time!" Sansa threw her hands in the crisp winter air.

Quickly, it became a shouting match between them. This wasn't the first time that they had this discussion, or argument, really. Since Bran came back and revealed Jon's parentage a week ago, confirmed by Howland Reed who brought a document bearing Ned Stark's sigil, many northern lords suggested marital union between the two cousins. Sansa agreed, but Jon was adamant against it.

"You're my sister!"

"I am not!"

"We were raised as siblings!"

"No, we were not. You know that and I know that and the whole bloody North knows that! Did you ever see me as you saw Arya? Or Bran? Or even Rickon for that matter?!"

The silence that followed seemed so intense in the Godswood. Sansa wrung her hands fiercely. She was tired of having the same argument over and over. She searched for Jon's eyes, but the man kept his gaze fixed to the frozen pond.

"Jon, please just look at me." Her soft voice seemed a contrast to her shout earlier, and this seemed to release him out of his reverie. He stared at her face, then at her cold hands.

He took three large steps towards her and snatched her hands into his, pulling them closer to his mouth and blowing warm air into them.

"Where are your gloves? Why aren't you wearing them? Gods, you're freezing!"

As Jon started fussing with her hands, Sansa let out a nervous laugh. _This is all ridiculous_ , she thought. Here she was, a woman grown, married and widowed twice, being scolded like a little girl by a king, a former Stark bastard turned Targaryen prince. Her laughter made him stop whatever it was he's doing (taking off his own gloves and trying to tuck her fingers in them), and again he looked at her strangely. Sansa felt a rush of affection waved inside her, and suddenly her hands moved on their own accord, taking his bearded jaws and her lips caught his with a collision, his gloves fell and forgotten. His eyes widened in shock, but in a heartbeat his mouth started moving against hers, kissing and breathing her in as if she was the very air itself. Her mind went blank, there was only Jon and Jon only.

Soon he let her go, much to her disappointment. But he stilled her face with his hands, resting their foreheads together. She kept her eyes closed, dreading his reaction.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're stubborn?" He sighed against her cheek. She felt warmer than she ever was.

"Yes," answered Sansa. Slowly she opened her eyes. "And selfish, too. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

She pecked his lips once again to prove her point. She never felt this bold. He made her feel this way. Her Jon. _Mine_ , she thought.

"Will you marry me, Jon?" He didn't answer.

He didn't answer. Instead he picked up his gloves from their feet and putting them in her hands. He stared at their clasped hands intently, then raised hers and kissed her knuckles gently.

"You will be the death of me, you know that?"

Together they walked back to the keep, her hands tucked into the crook of his arm. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> @riahchan convinced me to post this, if only to help bring Jonsa fic count to 2000 fics. How cool is that? Two thousand fics! I'm so proud of being a part of this bandwagon. This ship is genuinely blessed with many talented writers! Not me, definitely. But I hope this helps??? Also, forgive me for any mistakes, this is unbetaed, hell it's probably not much edited since I wrote it like last year.
> 
> Tell me what you think, but please don't be mean. I'm not a writer, I just enjoy a good fic. Also, this is probably not even counted as a fic??? More like a drabble or some sort of song-fic, I think. Alas, it's here now.


End file.
